Parce que tu l'aimes
by Totorsg
Summary: C'est trop court pour en faire un mais on va dire que une certaine personne ouvre les yeux à Mac qui se rend compte de Ces sentiment envers une amie.


**Par ce que tu l'aimes**

**Genre:** OS Smac

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Dans les bureaux de la police scientifique, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et il fallait dire que, chose rare, c'était plutôt calme. Une jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur, avant de s'arrêter non loin du Bureau du chef du département : Le lieutenant Mac Taylor. A la vue de l'homme assis derrière son bureau en train, sûrement, de rédiger des rapports, la jeune femme sourit. Elle appréciait beaucoup cet homme, elle aimait sa gentillesse et son charme, sa façon de s'investir dans son travail, peut-être un peu trop parfois, son sens de l'honneur et sa loyauté. A cette dernière pensée, le joli sourire de la femme disparut. Une très grande loyauté, surtout quand elle était accordée à quelqu'un en particulier, pouvait cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort… et récemment elle s'était rendue compte de ne pas être la seule dans la vie de Mac. Après un soupir et une grande inspiration elle entra dans le bureau. Elle le connaissait depuis peu mais elle avait très vite ressenti quelque chose de fort pour lui. **

**Mac était concentré dans ses dossiers quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son bureau, il releva la tête et un sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de la personne qui venait de franchir le seuil. **

Mac : « Bonsoir Aubrey. J'ai encore quelques lignes à finir et je suis a toi pour déjeuner. »

Aubrey : « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu toute une semaine. »

**Mac leva un sourcil, il avait était surpris du ton sec d'Aubrey. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui accorder durant cette semaine, mais il ne savait pas que la jeune femme avait pu aussi mal le prendre. Mac lâcha son stylo et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ce regard qui d'habitude le couvait de douceur était à ce moment là plus dur, une lueur de tristesse et de déception l'animant. **

Mac : « On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux… »

Aubrey : _(essayant de ne pas perdre de vue le but de sa venue)_ « Non, ce n'est pas ça Mac… » _(soupirant)_ « De toute façon, je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! »

Mac : _(sentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être très réjouissant)_ « Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! »

Aubrey : _(après avoir pris une grande inspiration)_ « Mac, je t'apprécie beaucoup, on est bien ensemble enfin… je pense. »

Mac : « C'est vrai _(se levant)_ Mais … ?! »

Aubrey : « Mais… tu as des choses à régler, un choix à prendre et … _(d'une petite voix)_ tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Mac : « Aubrey, on ne se connait que depuis peu et puis tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Aubrey : _(avec un faible sourire)_ « Peut-être mais… ce n'est pas tant ça le problème Mac _(voyant son regard interrogatif)_ c'est elle, c'est Stella le problème _(voyant qu'il allait répondre)_ et n'essaie pas de nier. Si cette semaine on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu c'est bien à cause d'elle, c'est bien par ce que tu passais des soirées entières chez elle. »

Mac : _(contournant son bureau pour se retrouver face à Aubrey) _« Tu sais très bien qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de terrible et qu'elle a bien failli y passer… elle avait besoin de moi ! »

Aubrey : Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit mais … moi aussi, j'avais peut être besoin de toi.

Mac : _(se rapprochant un peut plus d'Aubrey)_ C'est ma meilleure amie Aubrey, je ne pouvais pas la laisser, elle a toujours été là pour moi…

Aubrey : Et Moi ?! Je suis quoi Mac ?! Je ne suis pas censée être ta petite amie ?!_ (Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas)_ Je vois ! Tu sais quoi ?! Cette semaine j'ai plus eu l'impression d'être une simple amie et que STELLA était ta petite amie.

Mac : _(balayant le mot de la main)_ « Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Aubrey : _(posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air contrarié) « _Je ne pense pas Mac. Au contraire, c'est toi qui ne veux pas voir. Tu ne vois pas la façon dont tu la couves du regard, la façon dont tu lui souris ou l'état dans lequel tu es quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Depuis le début de notre relation, je t'entends parler d'elle à tout bout de champ, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche. »

Mac : « Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?! Que je m'éloigne d'elle ?! Que je l'abandonne peut être ?! »

Aubrey : « Non, de toute façon je sais que même si je te le demandais, tu ne le ferais pas. Depuis que je t'ai vu arriver à l'hôpital pour la voir, j'ai bien compris dans ton regard que je ne ferais jamais le poids et que quoi qu'il arrive elle passera toujours avant moi. »

**Aubrey baissa un instant les yeux, sentant les larmes menacer de couler. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Mac tentait d'assimiler ce qu'Aubrey venait de lui dire et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout était faux mais … s'il le faisait, il lui mentirait. Il la respectait trop pour ça. Finalement au bout d'un instant, Aubrey reprit contenance et brisa le silence. **

Aubrey : C'est moi qui vais m'éloigner ! _(voyant le regard surpris de Mac)_ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'as fait comprendre, et certainement sans le vouloir, que je serais toujours la seconde. Stella est la femme de ta vie… _(Soupirant)_ c'est pour ça que je préfère m'en aller maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que cela ne devienne trop douloureux. »

Mac : (_Baissant les yeux)_ « Je suis désolé Aubrey. »

Aubrey : « Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu l'aimes. »

**Mac releva soudainement la tête, dévisageant Aubrey avec étonnement.**

Aubrey : (_feignant un petit rire)_ « Ne fais pas cette tête là ! J'ai l'impression de t'apprendre un scoop… pourtant au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien. Si moi je l'ai vu alors que je te connais depuis peu, les autres doivent s'en être rendus compte également … c'est quand même marrant que personne ne vous ai jamais rien fait remarqué, car vous semblez être les deux seuls à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y a entre vous. »

**Aubrey s'approcha de Mac et le prit dans ses bras.**

Aubrey : « J'ai était contente de faire un bout de chemin avec toi. »

Mac : « Moi aussi. »

**Elle s'écarta et l'embrassa sur la joue **

Aubrey : « Au revoir Mac, j'espère que tu seras heureux. »

**Mac lui adressa un pauvre sourire, Aubrey allait s'en aller quand tout d'un coup elle se retourna.**

Aubrey : « J'aimerais juste comprendre une chose ! »

Mac : « Une seule chose ?! »

Aubrey : _(lui souriant)_ « Qu'est ce qui vous empêche réellement d'être ensemble ?! »

Mac : « Je ne sais pas, peut-être la peur que les choses deviennent trop compliquées par ce qu'on travaille ensemble, ou la peur de perdre ce lien qui nous unit si cela venait à ne pas marcher… je ne sais pas. »

Aubrey : « hum … c'est dommage, de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre vous. Quand on voit la force de ce qui vous lie. Vous feriez mieux de vous déclarer au lieu de jouer à ce jeu du chat et à la souris. »

**Ils se sourirent. Après un dernier « réfléchis bien », Aubrey passa la porte, laissant Mac seul avec ses pensées. Mac se posa contre son bureau, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Aubrey. À cette vérité qu'il venait de prendre comme une gifle, aimait-il Stella ?! Oui. Sa réponse sonna comme une évidence. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre, cette fois… qu'il avait eu le besoin incontrôlé d'être avec elle, de la voir sourire, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son parfum et de toucher sa peau. Oui il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il était bel et bien amoureux de sa collègue et meilleure amie : Stella Bonasera. Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça pendant toutes ces années ?! Il l'aimait sûrement depuis longtemps. À la mort de Claire, elle avait était là pour lui. Puis elle l'avait soutenu à la moindre occasion. Elle était devenue un pilier dans sa vie. LE pilier. L'accident de cette semaine, lui avait fait se rendre compte de ce que serait sa vie sans elle. Et il ne pourrait le supportait car elle était Sa vie.**

**Pendant que Mac retournait tout ça dans sa tête, Aubrey rencontra Stella qui venait justement voir Mac. **

Aubrey : _(la regardant avec un petit sourire)_ « Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir dans votre vie Stella, prenez soin de lui. »

**Sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle partit laissant Stella quelque peu déboussolée. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, elle lui avait dit ça. Stella jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Mac et elle le vit, là contre son bureau, l'air un perdu, le regard baissé. Tout de suite, elle sentit que quelque chose s'était passé mais elle ne savait pas quoi… alors elle décida, après un moment, d'entrer. **

Stella : « Mac, Ca va ?! »

Mac : _(levant la tête vers Stella)_ « Oui, ça va … »

Stella : « Vous êtes sûr ?! Par ce que vous semblez tracassé et je viens de voir Aubrey qui m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange … _(voyant que Mac ne répondait pas)_ Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Mac : _(d'un air distrait)_ « Elle m'a quitté. »

Stella : _(surprise)_ « Comment ?! Mais … pourquoi ?! »

Mac : « Parce que ...Vous faites partie de ma vie! »

Stella : _(encore plus perdue)_ « Comment ça ?! »

Mac : « C'est a cause de vous, qu'elle m'a quitté,_ (avec un sourire en coin)_ apparemment, je m'occupe trop de vous, Stella. »

Stella : _(s'approchant de Mac) « _C'est à cause de cette semaine n'est ce pas ?! _(Voyant Mac acquiescer)_ C'est pas vrai ! Je vais aller lui parler. Elle comprendra. »

Mac : « Non, Stella, laissez ! Ce n'est rien, je crois que dans un sens, c'est mieux comme ça. »

**Stella lui sourit doucement. Sa rupture avec Aubrey ne semblait pas le toucher plus que ça pourtant quelque chose continuait de le tracasser. Stella aurait voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec ses questions. Pas maintenant en tout cas, alors elle s'approcha simplement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.**

Stella : « Je suis navrée Mac. »

Mac : « Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute »

**Mac enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stella, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. En cet instant, il avait terriblement besoin de tendresse, cela lui faisait du bien, il se sentait plus léger et apaisé. Il se sentait tout simplement bien dans ses bras.**

**Au bout d'un moment, Stella lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis elle se détacha de Mac, sa main glissant de son cou vers son torse, elle allait rompre définitivement le contact quand Mac prit sa main dans la sienne la laissant tout contre sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête, regardant leurs deux mains enlacées quand il commença à la caresser.**

Mac : « Aubrey à raison, on devrait arrêter ce petit jeu »

Stella : _(surprise) _« Quel jeu ?! »

Mac : « Celui du chat et de la souris »

Stella : « Pourquoi vous dites ça Mac ? »

Mac : « Stella, je suis persuadé que vous savez où je veux en venir. J'avoue qu'il m'a peut-être fallu du temps pour que je m'en rende compte mais … _(plongeant son regard dans celui de Stella)_ Aubrey m'a ouvert les yeux. »

**Mac regarda un instant Stella, celle-ci semblait perdue, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension. Il soupira, il allait devoir être plus explicite, il allait devoir lui avouer ses sentiments et Dieu sait qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça.**

**Mac prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler. **

Mac : « Stella, tu es ma meilleure amie. Du moins je le croyais, car en réalité tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi. Et malheureusement, il m'aura fallu ce stupide accident et les paroles d'Aubrey pour que je m'en rende compte… Depuis qu'on se connait tu es quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie et tu l'es devenue plus encore, à la mort de Claire… tu as été là pour moi, tu m'as soutenu, quoi qu'il pouvait se passer, tu étais là. Tu es devenue le centre de mon existence et avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, je dirais même que tu es devenue ma vie. _(Voyant que Stella allait l'interrompre)_ Non, laisse moi finir. Cette semaine j'ai eu si peur de te perdre que j'ai enfin compris l'importance que tu avais pour moi. _(posant sa main sur la joue de Stella)_ S'il venait à t'arriver quoique ce soit, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, Stella. Je …Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

**Mac s'arrêta à bout de souffle, il avait déballé tout ce qu'il ressentait d'une traite, presque sans reprendre sa respiration. Encore maintenant, il la retenait attendant une quelconque réponse de la part de Stella mais celle-ci, le regardait sans rien dire, cela en était presque angoissant et il prit peur… et s'il venait de détruire leur belle amitié… ?!**

**De son côté Stella avait écouté Mac du début à la fin. Et à chaque phrase, à chaque mot de plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse et terrifiée en même temps. Oui, elle avait peur des conséquences de ces révélations sur eux, peur que s'ils s'aventuraient dans un aspect plus intime de leur relation les choses ne fonctionnent pas et qu'ils finissent par se perdre. Et puis il fallait dire qu'à force d'espérer quelque chose qui ne semblait pas venir, Stella avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle et Mac ne seraient que des amis. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, Mac lui avouait ses sentiments, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, à ces mots elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler de joie. Ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, que lui aussi était toute sa vie. **

**Elle voyait Mac la regarder, semblant attendre quelque chose, elle se rendit compte alors que depuis qu'il avait cessé de parler elle n'avait rien dit, n'y même laisser transparaitre le moindre petit indice pouvant le soulager ou non. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Après tout ce que lui avait dit Mac, la moindre phrase qu'elle pourrait lui dire lui semblait futile, alors, elle se décida à lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait d'une autre manière, une façon tout aussi efficace que les mots, si ce n'est même plus. **

**Stella approcha son visage de celui de Mac et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche. Quand Mac sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes sont cœur fit un bond et il se sentit soulagé. C'était la plus belle des réponses qu'elle pouvait lui donner, la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose. **

Stella : _(s'écartant de Mac et posant sa main sur sa joue)_ « Je t'aime aussi, Mac. »

**Mac lui sourit et il prit l'initiative du second baiser. Un baiser plus passionné, qu'ils approfondirent bien vite, laissant leurs langues se mêler dans un doux et brûlant ballet. A cet instant, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, tout ce qui comptait c'était eux, ils semblaient même avoir oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais ils furent rapidement tirés de leur bulle quand Danny entra dans le bureau. **

Danny : « Mac ! J'ai ce d… _(Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ces patrons étaient)_ Hum… euh… je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

**Devant l'air si gêné de Danny, Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire surtout que celui-ci semblait encore plus surpris par le regard noir que lui lançait Mac pour les avoir interrompus. **

Danny : « Je voulais juste vous donner mon … mon rapport. »

Mac : « Très bien, posez le sur mon bureau. Moi _(tirant Stella part la main vers la sortie)_ j'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire. _(avant de passer la porte de son bureau)_ Si Sinclair demande où je suis, dite lui que j'ai pris mon après midi de congé et Stella aussi. »

Stella : _(toujours hilare devant la mine étonné de Danny)_ « A demain, Danny ! »

**Et c'est sous le regard médusé de Danny que le nouveau couple sortit du bureau pour se rendre dans l'ascenseur.**

Danny : _(avec tout d'un coup un énorme sourire)_ « C'est pas possible ?! Il faut que je le dise à Lindsay ! »

**Dans l'ascenseur, Stella et Mac étaient seuls et celui-ci en profita pour de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, décidément maintenant qu'il y avait gouté, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. **

Mac : _(entre deux baisers)_ « Cet ascenseur est terriblement lent à descendre. »

Stella : _(rigolant)_ « Lieutenant Taylor, je ne vous savais pas si impatient ! »

Mac : « Pas du tout, c'est juste que je crois qu'on a attendu assez longtemps alors je ne veux plus perdre un seul instant. »

Stella : « Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. »

**Mac la regarda soudainement dans les yeux et y vit la même envie que lui qui y brillait, il s'écarta alors d'elle, appuya sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur et reprit Stella dans les bras. **

Stella : « Mac qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Mac : (_passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Stella)_ « Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis trop longtemps maintenant. »

Stella : _(lui enlevant ces mains de sous son tee-shirt) « _Mais tu es fou, ça va se savoir. »

Mac : « Avec Danny qui nous a vu, je crois que ça se sait déjà alors … _(repositionnant ces mains sous le tee-shirt de Stella et l'embrassant de nouveau)_ pourquoi se priver ?! »

Stella : _(soupirant sous l'effet des caresses de Mac sur son corps) « _Hum… oui pourquoi se priver ? ».

**Mac sourit contre la bouche de Stella puis il lui enleva son tee-shirt devenu beaucoup trop gênant et se mit à embrasser son cou pendant que ses mains s'attardaient à lui enlever son soutien-gorge qui ne résista pas longtemps à l'assaut des mains expertes de Mac et se retrouva très vite à terre. **

Mac : _(se reculant légèrement pour admirer la poitrine si parfaite de Stella)_ « Je crois que la vie va être beaucoup plus belle maintenant. »

**Stella l'attrapa par la boucle de sa ceinture afin de le rapprocher d'elle et de reprendre leur activité. **

**Oui, c'est vrai pour nos deux amants, la vie risquait d'être beaucoup plus belle maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. Oui, tout serait plus beau et ce n'était pas Mac et Stella qui diront le contraire, surtout en cet instant, où des gémissements de plaisirs se faisaient déjà entendre dans l'ascenseur. **

FIN


End file.
